1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ship's bow having a central, slide-like inclined plane area and starboard and port catamaran-like runners provided laterally thereto, wherein the inclined plane area and runners pass in the midships direction roughly into a fictional keel line, the runners are wedge-shaped and in the midships direction have a maximum width, at the front runner end is provided a spacing A as a free flow attack opening for the inclined plane area and the inclined plane area has a main surface with an inclination angle α of approximately 10 to 25° relative to the fictional keel line.
2. Related Art
Such a ship's bow, which in modern ship building can also be used as a module, is suitable for different purposes, such as a container ship, a tanker ship or a general purpose ship and suchalike.
Ship's bows with comparable shapes are e.g. known from DE 29 28 634 B1, DE 38 38 791 A1 and DE 39 12 534 A1.
The ship's hull contour according to DE 29 28 634 B1 is e.g. designed with a three-keel shape. This contour leads to a loss of cargo space. It would scarcely be possible to implement the modular structure for different types of ship and the integration of an air bubble guide for reducing friction on the ship's bottom is scarcely feasible.
DE 38 38 791 A1 describes a ship's bow with two outer keel lines. The lower surface of the ship's hull is particularly suitable for sporting and yachting purposes. With regards to the use in freighters of any type, both with regards to the integration of modern drive systems and also a modular ship structure implementation possibilities are scarcely recognizable.
DE 37 12 534 A1 discloses a ship's hull with two lateral, catamaran-like float bodies and a vertically displaced central area. Said central area serves as a passage area for water to the roughly centrally positioned propeller.
As a result of the central area running over the entire ship's length, the disadvantage of unusable cargo volume is deliberately accepted. Therefore a modular change to the ship's bow is only suitable for the type of ships specifically described in this prior art.
In the case of the ship's bow described in DE 103 43 078.4, the design is specifically for propulsion units housed in the forward part of the ship and improvements to the fundamental design of the hydrodynamic shaping would appear possible.
The above-described shapes of ship's bows are therefore in part not usable in modular manner for different cargo ships.
A further ship's hull is known from JP 58047689. This known hull has two projecting stem structures between which is provided an inclined plane.